Train
by Yagitarou Arisa
Summary: Akaito trauma naik kereta. Untuk Mizumoira Fumaira #TanabataWish


Akaito tidak mengenali siapa perempuan itu.

Hampir setahun lamanya, setiap hari, saat hendak berangkat ke kampus dan pulang dari tempat kerja sambilannya, Akaito selalu bertemu dengan perempuan itu di dalam gerbong kereta. Kadang keduanya duduk bersisian di bangku kereta. Kadang keduanya berdiri, entah berhadapan atau saling memunggungi satu sama lain. Kadang pula gadis itu duduk sementara Akaito berdiri, berpegangan pada pegangan yang menggantung di tiang kereta. Pernah sekali bahkan Akaito menyerahkan tempat duduknya untuk gadis manis berkuncir dua itu.

Akaito benar-benar tak mengenalinya. Meski di beberapa kesempatan mereka akan berjalan bersama setelah turun di stasiun yang hanya beberapa ratus meter terpisah dengan gedung kampus Universitas Yamaha —seandainya gadis itu memang seorang mahasiswi, Akaito tidak tahu gadis itu anak fakultas mana.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, dia menyesal kenapa ia hanya bergaul dengan orang-orang sefakultasnya saja. Kenapa dia tidak coba melebarkan garis pertemanannya sampai ke fakultas kebudayaan atau ke fakultas pendidikan?

Kutuk saja jam kerja sambilannya yang superpadat.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini, Akaito berangkat ke kampus setelah menandaskan sarapan yang dibuat adik tercinta yang sudah berangkat duluan ke sekolah. Tas di bahu yang satu, _drafting_ _tube_ di bahu yang lain. Dua folder dijepit di ketiak yang sudah dilapis deodoran. Setelah memakai kets favoritnya, Akaito meluncur menuju stasiun kereta.

Akaito siap ditempa oleh dosen yang dikirim langsung oleh neraka—oke, berlebihan.

Tapi, memang seperti dari neraka. Belum pernah sekalipun tugas yang dikerjakan Akaito diberi nilai yang bagus, malah kadang-kadang dibalikkan begitu saja. Dosen berhati tirani, kalau pinjam istilah Yuuma—kakak tingkat malang yang kreditannya banyak yang kebetulan terjebak di kelas yang sama dengan Akaito.

Selagi kaki-kakinya melangkah menuju stasiun, Akaito memikirkan soal permintaan Kaito, sang adik tercinta, yang menginginkan sepatu baru untuk pertandingan mendatang.

Mungkin Akaito harus mengecek saldo di ATM pulang kuliah nanti dan memesan sepatu untuk kaki raksasa adiknya itu.

Tali _drafting_ _tube_ yang tercantol di bahu merosot saat Akaito memasukkan koin ke mesin penjual minuman. Akaito memperbaiki letak _drafting_ _tube_ nya dan giliran tasnya yang ikut merosot.

TING! Kopinya sudah siap. Akaito hendak mengambil kopinya, folder di tangan jatuh; kertas-kertasnya yang tak dijepit segera berceceran.

Duh, tugas-tugasnya!

Akaito buru-buru berjongkok dan mengambil semua kertas-kertas itu sebelum menghitungnya.

"Satu, dua, tiga..." Akaito berhenti menghitung dan menghitung ulang. "... Empat, lima, enam..."

HILANG SELEMBAR!

"Sepertinya, kau kerepotan."

Akaito batal menyumpah-nyumpah. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, melihat kaki langsing yang terbalut celana jeans berwarna putih. Dan saat Akaito mendongak dan ia bisa melihat wajah siapa yang menyodorkan selembar kertas Akaito yang dinyatakan hilang barusan.

Gadis itu! Akaito tidak mungkin salah. Itu gadis yang selalu bersamanya di kereta. Rambut toskanya yang dikuncir dua, tubuh rampingnya, gelang-gelangnya yang bergemerincing.

Itu benar-benar dia!

Alamak, cantiknya. Di jarak sedekat ini, Akaito ingin meleleh jadinya.

"Punyamu, 'kan?" tanyanya lembut. Akaito ingin mati mendengar betapa halus suara gadis itu.

Tidak mendapat jawaban, gadis berambut toska itu melihat sketsa rancangan milik lelaki di depannya dan melihat nama yang tercantum di sudut kertas. "Ng, Shion-kun?"

"Akaito."

"Ya?"

"Panggil saja Akaito." Akaito berdiri dan mengambil kertas rancangannya dari gadis itu. "Terima kasih. Kupikir benda ini tadi hilang. Omong-omong, hmm, namamu?"

Ini yang namanya modus, kawan. Tsah.

"Miku. Hatsune Miku," sahut Miku sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Akaito hendak menyambutnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah cincin perak berukir sudah melingkari jari manis gadis itu.

Ah.

"Miku- _chan_!"

Akaito memalingkan wajahnya hanya untuk melihat seorang pemuda berlari ke arah gadis di hadapannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ah.

Apa tadi katanya? Miku- _chan_? Jangan-jangan...

"Aku harus pergi."

Akaito meninggalkan kopinya dan berjalan menuju platform terburu-buru; tidak peduli kalau ia sudah merelakan kesempatan pertamanya untuk selangkah lebih dekat gadis itu. Toh, memang sudah tak ada harapan lagi.

Pagi itu, Akaito menambahkan kata 'patah hati' di dalam daftar pengalamannya.

* * *

 **A Vocaloid Fanfiction**

 **"Train"**

 **Disclaimer: Vocaloid (c) their own developer. No commercial profil gained.**

 **Untuk Kak Mizumoira Fumaira. #TanabataWish**

* * *

"Kaito."

Akaito memotong sayuran, Kaito mengocok telur. Rutinitas harian; saat memasak seperti ini mereka biasa mengobrol—meski kebanyakan tidak penting. Obroloan serius macam apa memang yang biasa dibuat dua abang-beradik bermarga Shion ini? Sudah jelas, tidak ada.

"Apa?"

"Cewek yang sering kujumpai di kereta itu mungkin sudah bertunangan," kata Akaito pedih.

"Oh." Reaksi yang tidak diharapkan datang.

"Apa kau tidak bersimpati pada abangmu ini?!"

"Untuk apa?" Kaito menuang telur yang sudah dikocok ke penggorengan panas. "Bukannya aku sudah bilang jangan menaruh hati dengan orang yang tidak dikenal?"

"Hei! Kau tidak pernah bilang begitu!"

"Pernah!"

"Tidak ada eskrim untuk pembohong!"

"Hei!" Sepasang sumpit teracung lurus-lurus ke mata Akaito, siap dicucukkan kalau si sulung macam-macam. "Cuma pengecut yang mengancam dengan penyitaan es krim!"

"Kau melawanku?!"

Malam itu, di dapur kecil di dalam rumah yang dihuni oleh Shion Bersaudara, terjadi kericuhan yang menewaskan dua buah telur dan sebuah piring plastik.

.

.

Dan keesokan paginya, Akaito memutuskan berangkat lebih awal, jauh sebelum Kaito terbangun dan membuat sarapan untuk mereka berdua.

Akaito mandi—tidak biasanya—dan memakai pakaian yang diambil acak dari lemari. Keluar dari kamar, kali ini dia hanya punya dua barang bawaan; hanya tas dan _drafting_ _tube_ nya. Sebelum pergi, ia mematut diri di kaca yang melekat di dinding dapur. Rambut ditata sedemikian rupa agar terlihat lebih rapi dan kerah kemeja yang melapis kaus hitamnya dibetulkan.

Sip.

Setelah meninggalkan selembar memo di pintu kulkas, Akaito siap berangkat menuju kampus tercinta—bukan dengan kereta, melainkan dengan bis kota.

Peristiwa kemarin membuat ia sedikit trauma naik kereta.

.

.

Namun di malam harinya, ia mendapati dirinya termangu di halte setelah ditinggal bis kota yang terakhir. Ini terjadi karena Akaito terpaksa lembur karena restoran mendadak ramai di jam-jam terakhir. Akaito lupa kalau jam operasi kereta dan bis tidaklah sama.

Dasar pelupa.

Apa boleh buat, demi Kaito, dia akan pulang naik kereta. Kalau ia bertemu cewek itu di stasiun, Akaito akan berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk bersikap biasa, seolah ia tak pernah tahu kalau Miku sudah bertunangan.

Benar saja, setibanya di stasiun, Miku, si cewek itu, sedang duduk-duduk di peron, menunggu kereta sendirian. Akaito enggan menghampirinya, teringat kalau ia sudah tak punya harapan lagi untuk lebih dekat dengan perempuan itu.

"Uh, Shion- _san_ , 'kan?"

Akaito terperanjat. Draft tube meluncur dari bahu ke tangan.

"Baru pulang?" Miku bertanya.

"Be-begitulah," sahut Akaito sambil memperbaiki letak draft tube ke bahunya. "Sendirian?"

Ugh, kenapa diteruskan?

"Tunanganmu ada di mana?"

Miku merona.

"Dia tidak bisa jemput. Sedang ada tugas di kantornya."

"Oh." Akaito manggut-manggut, mencoba menerima kenyataan. Rupanya gadis manis seperti Miku sudah bertunangan dengan pria yang lebih dewasa darinya.

Entah keberanian dari mana, ia berjalan mendekati Miku meski masih agak ragu-ragu. "Boleh aku duduk?"

"Tentu saja," Miku mengiyakan. "Keretanya akan datang sepuluh menit lagi. Kalau berdiri terus pasti melelahkan." Miku lalu tertawa kecil.

Duh, manisnya. Kalau saja tidak punya tunangan, pasti Akaito sudah menembak cewek itu sekarang juga.

"Langitnya bagus; cerah," kata Miku lagi sambil menunjuk langit di balik langit-langit peron. "Bintangnya jadi kelihatan jelas, 'kan?"

"Hm-mh."

"Dulu, tunanganku mengajakku bertunangan saat Festival Tanabata bertabur bintang, seperti saat ini." Entah dipicu oleh apa, Miku tidak malu-malu untuk menceritakan kenangan manisnya dengan sang kekasih tercinta.

Sadarkah ia kalau disebelahnya ada seorang pemuda yang sedang patah hati karenanya?

"Jarang sekali aku bisa berduaan dengan orang lain di bawah langit berbintang seperti malam ini. Kau tahu, ini namanya momen langka!" katanya berapi-api, penuh semangat, seolah ia dan Akaito sudah kenal sejak lama. "Aku bermimpi, jika nanti Kiyo- _kun_ siap menikahiku, aku ingin resepsi pernikahan kami diadakan di taman terbuka dengan taburan bintang seperti ini! Menurutmu, keren, tidak?"

Gemilang antusiasme yang dipancarkan oleh dua bola mata Miku yang berwarna toska itu membuat Akaito terperangah. Beruntung sekali lelaki bernama Kiyo itu mendapatkan pasangan sesempurna Miku; sudah cantik, baik pula.

Sebagai lelaki yang sudah menjomblo sejak masa kuliah dimulai, Akaito jadi iri.

"Semoga mimpimu bisa terwujud." Akaito hanya sanggup mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Terima kasih."

Meski Akaito ingin lebih dari sekadar ucapan terima kasih, ia bersyukur bisa mengobrol dengan perempuan manis itu hari ini.

.

Akaito beraktivitas seperti biasa keesokan harinya. Bangun, makan sarapan buatan Kaito, pergi ke kampus naik kereta, menghadapi sejumlah dosen, lanjut ke restoran, dan pulang ke rumah menaiki kereta yang sama seperti tadi pagi. Nyaris tiga tahun Akaito melakukannya dan ia sudah terbiasa. Hari selanjutnya dan begitu juga hari selanjutnya.

Namun, setelah percakapannya dengan Miku di malam itu, gadis itu tak pernah nampak lagi. Dia tidak ada di kereta pagi hari atau di malam hari. Presensinya yang tiba-tiba menghilang itu membuat Akaito risau. Ke mana gerangan gadis manis bersuara lembut itu?

"Aku pulang." ucap Akaito begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Sepatu kets favoritnya yang sudah bulukan ditukar dengan sandal rumah yang dilabeli dengan dua hiragana yang masing-masing berbunyi 'A-ka' di sebelah kanan dan 'i-to' di sebelah kiri.

Kalau ditanya siapa pelaku yang membuat sandal rumah milik Akaito jadi terlihat norak, maka dengan senang hati Akaito akan menunjuk Kaito yang selalu pelaku utamanya. Adik kurang ajar memang.

Baru setengah jalan menuju ruang tengah, ia disambut Kaito yang berlari tergesa-gesa ke arahnya.

"Abang oke, 'kan?" tanya Kaito. Suaranya terdengar begitu panik hingga Akaito terpaksa menautkan kedua alis merahnya.

Tadi, Kaito panggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'abang'? Aneh sekali.

"Ada apa memang?"

"Kupikir kau sudah mati. Aku menunggu telepon dari pihak berwajib dari tadi."

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu?! Kau mengharapkan aku mati, 'ya? Dasar tidak tahu diri!"

"Bu-bukan begitu!" Kaito segera menangkis cerocosan panjang sang abang satu-satunya. "Tadi di televisi, stasiun dekat kampusmu meledak! Ada aksi terorisme atau apalah! Aku pikir hari ini kau langsung pulang dari kampus. A-aku khawatir. Kukira kau kenapa-kenapa."

Ya ampun, manis sekali. Kalau Kaito masih kecil, mungkin Akaito akan memeluknya sampai sesak napas. Sayang, sebentar lagi Kaito juga akan jadi mahasiswa.

"Oh..." Karena tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana (juga karena Akaito tidak mau ambil resiko disundul maut oleh Kaito karena yang bersangkutan memeluknya tanpa izin), Akaito membulatkan mulutnya.

"Cuma 'oh'?!"

"Terus?"

"Jajanin es krim kek!"

Akaito segera memiting leher Kaito dan menjungkirbalikkannya dengan ganas, bak preman pasar alih-alih karateka bersabuk hitam.

.

.

.

Saat sarapan di keesokan paginya, televisi masih menyiarkan soal berita peledakan bom di stasiun kereta yang dekat kampus Akaito. Sambil mengunyah nasi dan telur yang dihidangkan Kaito, Akaito serius menonton televisi hasil kerja kerasnya di tahun pertama jadi mahasiswa, mendengarkan berita yang disampaikan presenter acara berita pagi itu.

Tak lama berselang, setelah dapur bersih dari noda sisa memasak, Kaito ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Hari ini naik apa ke kampus?"

"Bis lah. Apa lagi?"

"Aku, 'kan, cuma bertanya!"

"Maaf, Bu."

Lalu, secomot pisang terlempar ke arah Akaito.

"Kalau ada apa-apa segera kabari aku, ya?" Kaito jarang-jarang berpesan seperti ini. Akaito pun menatapnya heran. "Memangnya bakal ada apa, sih?" tanya Akaito.

"Entahlah." Kaito jadi batal memasukkan nasi yang sudah disumpit ke dalam mulut. "Perasaanku hanya tidak enak, eh?"

Berhubung sarapan di mangkuk Akaito sudah habis, Akaito segera melipat tangan bergumam 'terima kasih atas makanannya' sebelum bangkit dari meja makan untuk mencuci mangkuk makannya.

"Jangan khawatir." Akaito memastikan tangannya sudah kering sebelum mengacak helaian biru rambut adiknya. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Nanti malam aku bakalan pulang dalam keadaan utuh, kok. Tidak cuma nama saja, hahaha!"

Hening sejenak, Kaito menelan makanan yang sudah terkunyah.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti Ibu dan Ayah." lanjut Akaito serius, sedikit mengungkit cerita lama. Tapi, Kaito justru mendengus.

"Jangan pulang terlambat."

Akaito hanya mengangguk untuk mengamini pesan Kaito. Jarang-jarang pula adiknya yang punya rambut biru itu khawatir padanya.

Jangan-jangan soal kasus peledakan stasiun kereta itu lagi.

Duh, Akaito jadi malas berangkat.

Dan wajah dosen titisan iblis melintas di benaknya. Kalau rancangannya tidak dikirim sekarang, alamat huruf D lah yang bakal mejeng di laporan semesternya.

Tidak boleh. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, mau di mana muka Akaito ditaruh?!

Dia menarik tas dan _draft_ _tube_ dari sandaran kursinya dan menyandangkan ke dua benda itu ke masing-masing bahunya.

"Aku berangkat."

Dan Akaito menyambung lagi rutinitas hariannya.

.

.

Mungkin seharusnya Akaito mengindahkan keinginannya tadi pagi untuk membolos kuliah. Akaito juga seharusnya mengamini kalimatnya saat sarapan tadi; untuk berangkat ke kampus dengan menumpang bis dan bukan naik kereta.

Sekarang, Akaito tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi selain menyesal sudah naik kereta, bukan naik bis seperti yang ia bilang pada Kaito.

Semua ini karena di tengah jalan ia berharap akan bertemu lagi dengan Miku peron dan bisa berbicara lagi dengannya.

Akaito memang bertemu dengan Miku, lengkap dengan tunangannya sekali. Akaito bahkan berjabat tangan dengan manager bank terkemuka bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru itu. Saat kereta datang, Miku dan Kiyoteru bergandengan tangan untuk masuk ke dalam gerbong. Di dalam kereta, pasangan sejoli ini bercengkrama, sesekali tertawa, bikin Akaito yang baru mandi kegerahan luar-dalam. Ingin rasanya ia berpindah gerbong atau ganti kereta saja sekalian.

Namun, setelah tujuh menit perjalanan, kereta yang ditumpanginya berubah hancur setelah satu ledakan besar terdengar, tepat saat kereta berada di lorong panjang yang dibuat di bawah jembatan layang. Keretanya luluh-lantak, tertimbun batu-batu reruntuhan terowongan dan pecahan aspal jalanan di atasnya.

Akaito mengira begitu suara ledakan yang memekakkan telinga itu terdengar dan keretanya berguncang saat dihujan bebatuan, dia akan mati seketika.

Nyatanya, tidak.

Dia hidup; masih bernapas dengan tiang pegangan menimpa tubuhnya. _Draft_ _tube_ nya entah di mana. Saat bangkit, Akaito hanya mendapati tas ransel masih bergantung di bahunya.

Tidak ada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka secara signifikan, Akaito sudah memastikan. Hanya kening dan kepala belakangnya yang berdarah, cuma ada sebuah lebam raksasa di perutnya—berdoa saja tidak terjadi _internal_ _bleeding_ atau semacamnya.

"Ugh."

Akaito mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya yang agak berdengung.

"To-tolong..."

Akaito mengedarkan pandangannya. Di antara reruntuhan batu dan rangka-rangka kereta pasti ada orang lain yang masih selamat selain dirinya.

"Tolong..."

"Hatsune- _san_?"

Akaito dalam hati mengutuk realita pahitnya; ia menyebut nama pujaan hati untuk pertama kali di saat-saat seperti ini. Sungguh tragis.

"Hatsune- _san_?"

Bak mayat bangkit dari kubur, tangan Miku teracung dari antara reruntuhan batu tak jauh dari pintu keluar di samping kaki Akaito. Akaito segera menghampirinya, meraih tangan itu dan menggenggamnya, tidak peduli kalau si manis itu sudah bertunangan.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu. Tu-tunggu sebentar!" kata Akaito.

Satu demi satu batu disingkirkan. Potongan atap kereta diangkat sehingga nampaklah wajah Hatsune Miku, yang saat bertemu tadi begitu cantik dengan riasan tipis dan natural, kini berdarah-darah hingga setengah wajahnya tertutup oleh cecair kental tersebut. Dan betapa terkejutnya Akaito, sesaat setelah menendang sebuah batu besar yang menimpa perut Miku, mendapati kemeja putih di balik blazer tak terkancing wanita itu bersimbah darah; ada sepotong kaca menancap di sana.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," ucap Akaito getir.

Apanya yang akan baik-baik saja?! Perut Miku sudah tertusuk beling!

Akaito mengangkat tubuh lemah Miku dari lantai gerbong kereta listrik, hanya untuk menemukan seorang pria berambut cokelat dengan setelah rapi khas pegawai kantor, terbaring di bawah gadis itu.

"... Selamatkan..."

"Kau yang harus diprioritaskan! Perutmu terluka!"

"Su.. dah tak ada harapan..."

Miku terbatuk, menyemburkan darah ke sudut bibirnya, pelan-pelan menetes dan menghempas bebatuan.

"Dia.. masih bernapas..." Miku berusaha berkata-kata. "Jantungnya... masih berde... tak... Aku melindungi... nya..."

"Kau juga harus selamat!"

Namun, kepala Miku menggeleng. "Selamatkan Ki... yo- _kun_..."

Tangan Miku yang berlumur darah terangkat, menyentuh pipi Akaito.

"Boleh, 'kan?"

Bak adegan yang diperlambat, tangan Miku terkulai, matanya perlahan terpejam, dan menutup sempurna ketika Miku menghembuskan napas terakhirnya.

"Hatsune- _san_?" Akaito mengguncang tubuh itu. "Hatsune- _san_?"

Namun, berat yang ditumpu tangannya cukup untuk meyakinkan kalau perempuan itu sudah tiada.

"Sial!" Akaito mengumpat alih-alih menangis saat ia meletakkan tubuh gadis itu di atas bebatuan.

Di saat-saat seperti ini dia harus kuat!

"Aku akan melakukannya," Akaito berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

Akaito akan menyelamatkan pria itu, tunangan Miku.

Akaito menarik tubuh pria itu dari bebatuan dan membaringkannya di dekat jenazah Miku. Akaito mengecek nadinya, mendengarkan ritme napasnya, memastikan kalau laki-laki betulan masih hidup.

Sepasang mata berwarna cokelat itu tiba-tiba terbuka di balik kacamatanya yang retak. Lelaki itu segera meringis memegangi pelipisnya yang berdarah.

"Hiyama-san? Kau bisa lihat aku?" tanya Akaito sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kiyoteru.

"M.. Miku- _chan_?"

Akaito enggan menjawab.

"Ayo kita cari bantuan." Tidak banyak basa-basi lagi, Akaito merangkul bahu Kiyoteru dan mulai menelusur bebatuan menuju bagian belakang gerbong.

"Miku- _chan_ di mana? Tadi sebelum keruntuhan yang kedua, dia sempat menolongku!"

Akaito tetap bungkam.

"Dia di mana?!"

Tidak suka diteriaki di depan telinganya sendiri, Akaito menyahut dengan garang, "Dia sudah mati, oke?!"

Keduanya pun terdiam.

"Aku disuruh untuk menyelamatkanmu, tunangannya." ucap Akaito miris. "Maka dari itu kau harus selamat."

"Tidak."

"Apanya yang tidak?"

"Aku tidak mau hidup tanpa dia!" Kiyoteru terisak. "Timbun aku lagi!"

Dibakar oleh kekesalan, Akaito tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk meninju pria itu hingga tersungkur dan jatuh menghantam bebatuan di bawah kaki mereka.

"Dia menginginkanmu hidup! Dia menyelamatkanmu!" Akaito menjerit. Tangannya merengkuh kerah kemeja Kiyoteru. "Dan berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang bajingan!"

Tiba-tiba, seberkas sinar menyorot mereka. Regu penolong sudah datang.

"Di sini ada yang selamat!" teriaknya. Pria berwajah seram itu lalu menghampiri mereka. "Hanya kalian berdua?"

Akaito mengangguk. Siapa lagi memang? Penumpang yang lain sudah tewas seperti Miku dengan kepala pecah dan sebagainya.

"Tinggal kami berdua." ucap Akaito serak dan tangis Kiyoteru pecah menjadi raungan pilu.

"Ayo kita keluar, Hiyama- _san_."

Regu penolong perlahan memapahnya keluar dari reruntuhan. Satu demi satu jenazah yang didapat regu penolong juga mulai diangkut. Dengan tandu dorong dan wajah ditutup selembar kain, Miku dibawa keluar dari reruntuhan. Rambut toskanya berayun pelan, tangannya tergantung di sisi blankar.

Gadis yang biasa ditemuinya di kereta kini sudah tiada.

"Selamat jalan, Hatsune- _san_."

Akaito trauma naik kereta.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Yagi's Note:**

 **TEH PUM HAMPURA GOMENNASAI INI KAPAL TEH PUM JADI KARAM DI TANGAN SAYAA HUWEEE SALAH SENDIRI KENAPA PAKE KATA-KATA 'atau setidaknya pria itu saja' DI AKHIR WISH. KAN AKU GA BISA MIKIR YANG HEPI ENDING *dibakar***

 **Tapi, semoga Teh Pum tetep suka, ehe.**

 **With love,**

 **Yagitarou Arisa**


End file.
